Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Introduction: * We interupt this program to bring you...Gopher ''the Cowardly Groundhog ''show, starring Gopher, the cowardly groundhog! * Abandoned as a pup, he was found by Yo, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with her husband, Fanboy....But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere. It's up to Gopher to save his new home!" Cast: * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Courage * Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Muriel Bagge * Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Eustace Bagge * Computer as himself * Walter (The Muppets) as Dr. Vindaloo * Morgana (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) as Ma Bagge * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Shirley the Medium * Falcon (Stuart Little 2) as The Chicken from Outer Space * Nigel (Rio) as Le Quack * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Katz Pilot: # The Bird from Outer Space Episodes: Season 1: # A Night at the Cat R. Waul's Motel/Cajun Fangirl Stew # The Shadow of Gopher/Dr. Nigel, Amnesia Specialist # Gopher Meets Bigfoot/Hothead # The Demon in the Mattress/Freaky Faciler # Night of the Werewolf/Mother's Day # The Pig Brothers/Sawyer the Cat # King Hades' Curse/The Clutching Foot # The Hunchback of Nowhere/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Gods Must Be Goosey # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Cruella De Vil of the Black Puddle/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Everyone Wants to Direct # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Penguin Cometh/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable, Puppy # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Heads of Beef/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Klub Cat R. Waul # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Revenge of the Bird from Outer Space/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Journey to the Center of Nowhere # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Little Melody/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Great Tiger Season 2: # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Magic Tree of Nowhere/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Robot Randy # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Curse of Sawyer/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Gopher in the Big Stinkin' City # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Family Business/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: 1,000 Years of Gopher # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Gopher Meets the Mummy/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Invisible Yo # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Human Habitrail/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Mission to the Sun # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Gopher the Fly/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Cat R. Waul Kandy # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Nowhere TV/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Mega Yo the Magnificent # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Bad Hair Day/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Forbidden Hat of Gold # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Serpent of Evil River/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Transplant # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Car Broke, Phone Yes/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Cowboy Gopher # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Evil Weevil/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: McPhearson Phantom # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The House of Discontent/Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Sand Whale Strikes # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Tower of Dr. Clayton Season 3: # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Yo Meets Her Match # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Gopher vs. Black Wolf # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Campsite of Terror # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Record Deal # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Stormy Weather # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Sandman Sleeps # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Hard Drive Gopher # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Ride of the Valkyries # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Scuba-Scuba Doo # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Conway the Contaminationist # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Cat R. Waul Under the Sea # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Curtain of Cruelty # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Feast of the Grasshoppers # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Tulip's Worm # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: So in Louvre Are We Two # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Night of the Scarecrow # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Mondo Magic # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Watch the Birdies # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Fishy Business # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Angry Nasty People # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Dome of Doom # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Drake's Revenge # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Quilt Club # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Swindlin' Wind # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: King of Flan # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Gopher Under the Volcano Season 4: # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: A Dog's Tale # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Nutcracker # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Rumpledkiltskin # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: House Calls # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Nigel Balloon # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Windmill Vandals # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Uncommon Cold # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Super-Hunter, Super-Hunted # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Bride of Swamp Monster # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Goat Pain # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Yo Blows Up # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Profiles in Gopher # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Mask # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Squatting Bear, Hidden Groundhog # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Muted Yo # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Aqua-Superhero # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Food of the Dragon # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Last of the Starmakers # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Son of the Bird from Outer Space # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Gopherous Cure # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Ball of Revenge # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Cabaret Gopher # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Wrath of the Librarian # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Remembrance of Gopher Past # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: Perfect Special: # Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog: The Fog of Gopher Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show Movie Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Serie Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Serie Show-Spoof Category:Channel Category:Tv-spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog